Casi perfecto
by deeesSireee
Summary: Eres casi el hombre perfecto Alfred, el que yo imagine siempre en mis sueño, sólo que tienes un defecto...


Casi perfecto.

.

.

.

La primera vez que yo te vi Alfred, la recuerdo muy bien, fue cuando llegué al vecindario y a la que desde ahora sería mi casa; Estabas enfrente de tu coche, notaba como tus ojos, bajo esos gruesos cristales, estaban concentrados en el motor del automóvil que se notaba que te daba algunos problemas, ¿Eras tan tozudo como para llevarlo a un mecánico Alfred?, más eso fue una suerte para mi, puesto que te veías increíblemente atractivo de esa manera, con tu playera ahora llena de aceite sobre tu hombro, lástima que dejaste tu trabajo por la distracción que te causo el camión de mudanzas que había llegado frente a mi nueva morada. Como maldije esa vez al dichoso camión, más pronto mis quejas se fueron demasiado lejos pues me sonreías alegremente al notar que sería tu nuevo vecino y claro, educadamente te acercaste a mí y me diste la bienvenida al lugar…sí, fue casi perfecto  
…

-Arthur, buen día- Como adoraba escuchar tu voz dándome los buenos días, cuando simplemente salía por el diario que llegaba cada mañana a mi puerta, noté como llevabas un traje y caminabas algo apresurado a tu auto, deduje que ibas al trabajo. Es bueno que tengas un futuro asegurado, aunque no busco tu capital Alfred, yo sólo quiero tu amor

…

Muchas veces me quedo como idiota tras el cristal mi ventana viendo como juegas con un pequeño, hijo de la vecina de unas cuantas casas, se nota que le gustas a los niños, incluso ellos vienen a buscarte, simplemente para jugar béisbol a tu lado, eres el ejemplo de un buen futuro marido, te gusta jugar con los niños, los comprendes, incluso les prestas a ese pequeño gato blanco que siempre está a tu lado, algunas veces te he dicho lo mucho que se parece a ti ese pequeño animalito, tú solamente ríes y dices que no es verdad…oh Alfred, eres casi perfecto.

…

-Arthur, es bueno verte- Con una sonrisa idiota volteo a verte, se nota que estas a punto de salir puesto que llevas tu saco y las llaves del auto en tu mano derecha. Yo como todo un imbécil enamorado te veo de pies a cabeza, alto y con un dorado cabello que va acorde a tus hermosos ojos azul cielo, esos que se arruinan un poco con tus gruesos lentes, estás muy falto de vista por esos videojuegos a los que eres adicto Alfred; pero aun así, eres el hombre que me hace vibrar la piel desde el momento en que lo conocí, ese que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca enteramente cuándo escucha tu aterciopelada voz, el hombre casi perfecto, esos que pocas veces se encuentran, por el que sueño cada noche…sólo que tienes un pequeño secreto.

Antes de que puedas continuar con lo que iba a salir de tus delgados labios, noto como un pequeño japonés con un cabello y ojos brunos se acerca a ti y se abraza a tu brazo, recargando la cabeza en este, es muy bajito, incluso más que yo y no se diga que tú. –Oh Arthur él es mi…-No, no termines la frase por favor Alfred, sé muy bien que es, ese anillo que está en su delgado dedo, demuestra muy bien que es para ti esa persona- marido, Kiku Honda –terminas de hablar, terminas por romper las pocas esperanzas que tenía y a pesar de todo muestras una dulce sonrisa que demuestra toda la felicidad que tienes a su lado, demuestra todo el amor que le tienes al él, porque sólo se la dedicas a él, en ese instante dejo de captar tu atención porque solo tu marido está en tu campo de visión y tú en el de él. Siempre quise hacer la vista a un lado cuando lo veía, sabía muy bien que él era tu marido a pesar de no habernos presentado formalmente, sabía que él te daba amorosos besos antes de que te fueras en las mañanas a tu trabajo, sabía que él era la razón por las que algunas noches las cortinas de tu habitación se mantuvieran cerradas hasta el amanecer, lo sabía muy bien más sin embargo era un tonto totalmente enamorado.

Sí, podrías ser el hombre perfecto para mi Alfred, amado mío, pero sólo tienes un defecto…no eres soltero.

**Y hasta aquí llega, muy cortito, pero no podía agregar más, no había necesidad**

**-La canción utilizada como inspiración es la de Casi perfecto, de Ana Cirre, muy hermosa y una de mis favoritas. **

**Soy tan malota que no pude evitar poner AmericaxJapón, quitándole al pobre de Arthur toda pequeña oportunidad, ¡no me maten! **


End file.
